it's not the alcohol, idiot
by golden-issa123
Summary: After a night out of town, Ikuto seems more than a little affected by the alcohol  Human!Yoru x Ikuto  yaoi – fluff – oocness…EXTREME


Summary: After a night out of town, Ikuto seems more than a little affected by the alcohol [Human!Yoru x Ikuto] yaoi – fluff – oocness…EXTREME

….I always seem to write when I'm half asleep, so yeah…8D

And yeah, why human!Yoru? Because my friend showed me the cuuutest human!Yoru drawing *u* …Aaaand this fanfiction is probably NOT gonna make sense with the anime cause I still haven't bothered to watch it CB and as ashamed as I am to admit it I only really like the characters…and I don't even like half the character cast…It's Ikuto, Yoru, Kukai, Utau, Nikaido and Tsukasa I even bother to read a little bit about…:B please ignore this

ENJOY YOU SMALL AMOUNT OF YORUIKUTO FANS

Btw – it's hard to see, but Ikuto's uke

* * *

><p>"Ikutooo! Will you pull yourself together for a moment!" Yoru complained as the other teen stumbled into their apartment.<p>

"Ugh…" Ikuto fell down on his knees, cursing at Kukai for bringing him to the bar when he knew the neko had a small alcohol problem.

"Sorry Yoru…I ran into Kukai on the way home and of course..We ended up at the bar…Again" He said, looking up at the other neko with a sloppy look on his face. He blinked a few times, before he touched both sides of Yoru's face.

Yoru sweatdropped a bit, before he scooped the other neko up in his arms bridal style.

"Hnn, think it's my time to lay you to bed now." He said, before heading to the bedroom.

"No! Uh…I mean…I don't wanna sleep on my room…" Ikuto said, his hands still on Yoru's face. He brushed his thumbs over Yoru's cheeks, before he suddenly started giggling madly.

"I-Ikuto! What the hell?" Yoru asked with a funny expression on his face as Ikuto kept on giggling. Ikuto, smiled up at the other boy, an alcohol infected smile of course. Yoru thought it was cute seeing him like this, but he still didn't like it. Too out of character for Ikuto.

Ikuto gave him a soft and long purr as his cat years and tail appeared. Yoru blushed madly, what was the other neko thinking anyways? Ikuto leaned his face up forwards the side of Yoru's face, and bit his catear softly as a purr came out of his throat.

"IKUTO!" Yoru exclaimed, loosing his balance and falling down on the floor. Ikuto sat on the other one's lap with his arms wrapped around Yoru's neck. He was snuggling up against the side of his face too, lightly nippling his navy blue catear.

"What is wrong with youuuu?" Yoru whined, before he pushed Ikuto off of him and stood up fast. Leaning against the wall and gripping his catear.

"really Ikuto…You're scaring me…" He said almost regrettably with a blush across his face. Ikuto stared up at him unbelievably. He blinked a few times as his own catears laid flat on his head and his tail wrapped around his waist for support.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Yoru…" Ikuto said softly, as he hid his face in shame to look at the other neko.

Yoru felt bad for rejecting the other teen so fast, but it surprised him so much. Besides, since when did Ikuto start having feelings for him? He was like his older brother, not lover or anything like that! Yoru leaned down next to him and patted his head carefully.

"…There, there Ikuto…" he said awkwardly, it was probably the alcohol messing with his head, but it didn't make the situation less bizarre.

Ikuto stopped crying, and flashed a devilish smirk before pouncing on him!

"hey, HEY! Ikuto! What are you doing!" Yoru panicked as he backed up against the wall with the other neko straddling his lap and creeping closer to his face.

"Nyaaah, Yoru…I love youuu" Ikuto said lazily as he leaned in and kissed the younger teen on the cheek. His tail wiggled excited, he had a massive blush on his face, and one of his hands were reaching for Yoru's groin.

"Iku-Ikuto! Waah, stop it will ya! Ikuto, Ikuto…Ikuto…!" Yoru soon stopped fighting, realizing he sort off liked the way the other teen was rubbing the front of his pants. And he had to admit, the way Ikuto looked up at him so submissively and willingly was absolutely adorable.

Yoru blushed of his thoughts, before he was pulled into a liplock kiss with the other neko. He decided to fuck the situation, give Ikuto his wishes, and regret the actions in the morning. He forced himself to hesitantly wrap his arms around Ikuto's waist as they continued to kiss. Ikuto was rather clumsy when he was drunk, so Yoru decided to control most of the kiss. Meanwhile, the older neko could roam his hands all over the other's body, getting him hard and ready for some night activities he never thought off.

Yoru pushed Ikuto back a little just to get some air. Ikuto pulled back as well with a lovestruck smile on his face, his eyes were just shining with adoration and it was just…Not Ikuto. But Yoru smiled back at him anyway, he was cute like that. He wished he could see more of this side of Ikuto without him being drunk and emotionally unstable.

"Yoruuuu…" Ikuto suddenly whined out needy. Yoru blinked down at him, giving him a questionable look. Ikuto was about to blurt out what he needed…But instead collapsed on the other neko's chest and fell asleep.

"…What!" Yoru blinked frustrated as the other neko snuggled against him. He was embarrassed to admit the older neko had actually gotten him hard, and he WAS ready for some action!

"…That was a reality punch in the face, nyaaah…" he whined, before scooping the older teen up in his arms and walking into the room. He stripped him carefully down to his underwear and laid him under the covers. He stood there for a moment just looking at him, his cat ears twitching slightly.

"I just wonder if you were really drunk…Or did you meant all this? Hmm, Ikuto? Do you love me…Like that" he asked out aloud as if Ikuto was still awake. He hopelessly dipped his head down and sighed, before turning to the door.

However, before he had the chance to go out, a hand gripped his sleeve. He looked back and noticed the other teen's troubled face.

"Don't go…Yoru…Stay" He said, no, demanded. Yoru smiled, before he slide into the bed next to Ikuto, wrapped his arms around him protectively and fell asleep next to him, just like the old days.

Except now it was he who was holding him.

* * *

><p>GAAAAAAH BRAIN Y U SO SAPPY AND HALF-ASLEEP? D<p>

*derpfaced* I'm going to sleep again 8D merry Christmas too ROFL


End file.
